


Испорченный материал

by Mari_Anna



Category: Firefly, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Empathy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз ударил в ответ. В конце концов, он не был единственным в комнате «испорченным материалом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испорченный материал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Teen Wolf Reverse 2013-2014
> 
> **Артер:** theta.sigma  
>  **Автор:** Mari.Anna  
>  **Бета:** Michiko-san

Бернадетт. Центральная планета Альянса, где каждый квадратный сантиметр находился под наблюдением, а каждому дереву был присвоен порядковый номер. Цивилизация.  
Дереку никогда не нравились центральные планеты. Единственное исключение - Синон, идеальная планета для отдыха. Любой климат, любая природа и любой каприз за твои деньги. Намного хуже были Лондиниум - столица Альянса и Бернадетт - один сплошной офис. Тут были центральные отделения всех служб Альянса, отсюда летели через два кольца ретрансляционных станций приказы. В общем, прилетать на первую от Белого Солнца планету Дерек не любил. Всегда пытался как можно скорее отчитаться перед начальством и снова улететь на периферию. Однако эта нелюбовь не мешала Дереку уважать генерала Стилински, посреди кабинета которого он сейчас стоял навытяжку.  
В форме он чувствовал себя неуютно: большинство тех, с кем он работал за сине-серебряные цвета одежды убивали не раздумывая. К тому же, верность капитана Дерека Хейла после окончания войны за Объединение принадлежала отнюдь не Альянсу. Дорогое государство, за которое Дерек проливал кровь, решило его уничтожить сразу после победы над Независимыми. Ведь эксперимент не дал нужных результатов: образец не поддается контролю, страдает периодическими приступами яростного безумия и вообще опасен. Верность капитана Хейла всецело принадлежа генералу Стилински, который, несмотря на угрозу потери звания, защищал его на закрытом заседании по итогам эксперимента.  
Дерек не заблуждался на свой счет: он был не настолько полезен, как расписывал Стилински. Запись заседания сумел достать дядя Питер и долго, с язвительными замечаниями, объяснял Дереку, что именно для него сделал генерал. Описывал в подробностях закрытый институт на хирургическом столе которого оказался бы племянник, если бы не Стилински. К тому моменту война выбила из восторженного юноши, который был готов на всё ради мира, проповедуемого Альянсом, всю дурь. А эта запись стала последним камнем, окончательно убившим веру Дерека.  
Генералу Стилински он был обязан жизнью, его приказы исполнял. А на весь остальной Альянс ему было плевать. Дерек Хейл своё уже отвоевал.  
Однако новая просьба генерала Дереку не нравилась.  
\- У меня сработавшаяся команда, нам не нужно пополнения.  
Стилински смотрел на него непривычно уставшим взглядом, но Дерек не собирался безоговорочно принимать новичка.  
\- Кадет прошел полную подготовку, - генерал поднял руку, не давая ему высказать свои возражения. - Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не берешь выпускников академии Альянса, но кадет проходил индивидуальный курс.  
Дерек не позволил себе скривиться, выражая мнение об «индивидуальной подготовке», но генерал слишком хорошо его знал:  
\- Я всего лишь прошу тебя за ним присмотреть. Если вы не сработаетесь за полгода, я его переведу.  
Дерек проглотил свои возражения: такого настоящего и человечного генерала он видел впервые со дня, когда Стилински отправил его на свалку списанных судов Альянса и Дерек нашел там свою «Геру». Он втянул воздух, пытаясь разобраться в мешанине запахов: странно, но горький запах, витающий вокруг генерала, ассоциировался у Дерека с надеждой. Он не мог отказать генералу, даже если предстояло нянчиться с каким-то молокососом.  
Дерек резко кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Взгляд генерала Стилински потеплел.  
\- Кадет завтра поступит в твое распоряжение. Куда ему прибыть?  
\- На «Геру», генерал.  
Дерек не собирался задерживаться на Бернадетт дольше необходимого.  
\- Хорошо. Я позабочусь, чтобы при нем были все необходимые документы и вещи. Спасибо, капитан. Можешь идти.

В дверях лишь улучшенные рефлексы спасли Дерека от падения, когда на него налетел паренек. Дерек машинально придержал его за плечи, чуть не уткнувшись носом в волосы. Отстранившись, он удивленно рассматривал совсем не подходящую внешность: парень был одет в форму кадета альянса, а на голове растрепанная не по уставу длинная прическа, громадные глаза цвета меда и широкая улыбка на лице. Парень вытаращился на него с таким концентрированным восхищением, что Дерек невольно отшатнулся и стремительно обогнул неправильного кадета, выходя из кабинета. За закрытой дверью он непроизвольно прислушался, и чуть не оглох, когда из кабинета генерала раздался вопль:  
\- Это он, да?!  
У Дерека появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

Известие о пополнении взбудоражило команду. Каждый пытался разузнать больше о новичке у капитана. А Дерек только после соответствующего вопроса понял, что даже имя кадета не узнал. Единственное, что он мог сказать команде: новичок пробудет с ними минимум полгода.  
Членов команды такая скудность информации не удовлетворила, и когда пришло время прибытия кадета Дерек уже в открытую рычал на своих подчиненных. А они не скрывали улыбок, от чего ему хотелось порвать на ленточки злосчастного новичка.  
На своё счастье, кадет прибыл вовремя, еще пять минут и Дерек улетел бы без него.  
Перед хмурым капитаном стоял, широко улыбаясь, тот самый парень, с которым Дерек столкнулся у генерала. Искрящийся интересом взгляд, угадывающиеся под формой мышцы и кобура на бедре мгновенно успокоили Дерека. Хотя, несмотря на хорошую физическую форму, парень выглядел хрупким. Что-то в нем не давало Дереку отвести взгляд, зудело надоедливо, привлекая внимание.  
В кадете было нечто неправильное.  
Дерек зажмурился, прогоняя из головы невнятные образы, и взял себя в руки:  
\- Добро пожаловать на «Геру».  
Мимика у парня была очень живая. Дерек наблюдал, как появляются и исчезают на его лице смущение, недоверие, надежда. Наконец кадет приветливо улыбнулся и протянул папку с гербом Альянса:  
\- Благодарю. Мои бумаги.

Кадет ходил за Дереком как привязанный, и во время взлета оказался с ним на мостике: стоял рядом, провожая напряженным взглядом удаляющуюся планету.  
В то же время Дерек внимательно рассматривал новичка, пытаясь уловить ту самую «неправильность», которая его цепляла, не давая отвести взгляд. У него не получилось, зато Дерек осознал, что когда кадет хмурился, ему хотелось провести пальцами по появившейся меж бровей морщинке, разгладить ее, чтобы и следа не осталось. Он застыл, пораженный своим желанием, а новичок вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и улыбнулся осторожно.  
Дерек стряхнул с себя наваждение и позвал кадета в кают-компанию, знакомиться с остальной командой.

Стайлз с тоской смотрел на удаляющуюся планету. Улетать от отца было тяжело.  
Эйфория от первой встречи с тем самым Дереком Хейлом, о котором часто вспоминал его отец, улеглась. Но Стайлз все еще чувствовал нервное возбуждение: слишком сильными были переживания последних дней. Стайлз не сомневался, когда уговаривал отца подписать назначение на «Геру», и теперь, стоя рядом со своим капитаном &#8722; да, от ныне он будет называть его только так, - он радовался принятому решению.  
Стайлз надеялся, что полгода хватит, чтобы полностью привыкнуть к присутствию незнакомцев в личном пространстве или окончательно понять, что это не для него.  
Он читал досье Дерека - взломал архив отца - и был уверен, что с капитаном Хейлом у него есть шанс. Или он, или никто.  
Стайлз, как и его отец, вкладывал в свое назначение безграничную надежду.

Стайлзу, идущему следом за капитаном, приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы не хмурится с ним за компанию. Через минуту ему предстояло познакомиться с остальной командой, и он мог только надеяться, что они будут сдержаны в своих чувствах. Обморок от эмоциональной перегрузки в первый же час на корабле Стайлза не прельщал.

Кают-компания оказалась удивительно уютной, несмотря на то, что находилась на военном корабле. Уют этот создавала команда: искрящиеся интересом взгляды и ощутимое уважение к капитану.  
Дерека Хейла тут любили.  
И Стайлзу почему-то стало немного обидно. Раньше он ревновал только своего отца к работе.  
Теперь, похоже, будет ревновать своего капитана к команде.  
Стайлз с силой зажмурился и открыл глаза на счет десять - техника, разработанная еще в детстве и с тех пор почти всегда помогающая: надо просто сосредоточиться на чем-то другом и абстрагироваться от чужих ненужных чувств.  
Это не помогало только в одном случае.  
Но сейчас совсем не время.  
Стайлз привычно выкинул из головы недооформившуюся мысль и сосредоточился на команде, стараясь фиксировать только слова Дерека, а не его присутствие и эмоции. Сейчас он должен был узнать других членов команды.  
Когда Дерек прочел его имя, Стайлз не сумел сдержать ехидной улыбки в ответ на недоумение в голосе капитана:  
\- Просто Стайлз? Без фамилии?  
Стайлз пожал плечами и улыбнулся еще шире, глядя прямо в светлые глаза:  
\- Просто Стайлз.  
Дерек снова углубился в изучение документов, но лицо у него было такое удивленное, что Стайлзу пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы не съязвить.  
Кто-то за столом хмыкнул, и он перевел взгляд на большого черного парня. Здоровяка звали Вернон Бойд, и Стайлз охарактеризовал его для себя как спокойного, почти флегматичного, человека с высоким чувством долга. Стайлз думал, что таким может быть только боевик, но Вернон оказался механиком.  
Да уж, такими руками и без инструментов можно трубы в петельки сгибать, если понадобится.  
Боевиком оказалась миниатюрная сестра Дерека - Кора. Стайлз ощущал исходившую от нее жестокость. Он представлял, как в ее воображении с ним случаются разные неприятные «случайности». Судя по легкой полуулыбке и довольному настроению, Кора собиралась их устроить и получить от результата максимум удовольствия.  
Вторым силовиком была Эрика Рейес. Не такая умелая и сильная, как Кора, она брала свое упорством и фактором неожиданности: откровенный наряд и вызывающий макияж служили прекрасной маскировкой. Глубже Стайлз смотреть не стал, но знал, что никуда от своего проклятого любопытства не денется и обязательно еще сунется в дебри души Эрики.  
Айзек Лейхи, поставивший корабль на автопилот ради знакомства, сидел в углу со скрещенными на груди руками и нечитаемым взглядом. Внутри у него переливалась жгучая смесь эмоций, которые с наскока Стайлз не сумел расшифровать. Он был пилотом от бога, и смотрел на капитана с чуточку большим восхищением, чем остальные. Стайлз про себя хмыкнул: Дереком он не собирался делиться.  
Представленная последней Эллисон Арджент была заместителем капитана. В ней чувствовались уверенность и спокойствие. Стайлз решил, что рядом с ней хорошо отдыхать, она представлялась ему морем: могла быть ласковой, успокаивающей и смертельно-опасной. Похоже, он будет частенько сидеть на берегу.

Маленькая, но дружная команда была не в восторге от чужака, мерила его оценивающими взглядами, но открытой агрессии никто не проявлял. Презрительный хмык Коры не в счет.  
Спокойными были только Эллисон и Вернон, который сразу после представления попросил называть его Бойдом. Остальные, включая Дерека, были напряжены, хотя и старались этого не показывать.  
Стайлзу было тяжелее: их раздражение заполняло его с головой, и удержать на лице естественное и спокойное выражение было почти нереально. Отвернувшись от команды, он не сдержался, и Дерек, судя по резкому скачку подозрительности, заметил его оскал.  
Вдвоем они вышли из кают-компании, и Стайлз смог переключиться на капитана. Эмоции Дерека, такие насыщенные, помогли прийти в себя и разобраться в собственных чувствах. Преобладали интерес и ожидание, Стайлз сосредоточился на них, прогоняя из себя чужие чувства, позволяя расслабиться лицевым мышцам.  
С Дереком так хотелось быть настоящим.

Дерек лично провел экскурсию. «Гера» была небольшим военным кораблем. Грузы возить он был не предназначен, но инженеры сделали всё возможное: списанный со службы Альянса корабль лишился двух из шести пушек, приобретя взамен небольшой, но весьма объемный грузовой отсек. Насколько Стайлз знал, Дерек иногда занимался перевозками, хотя основным его занятием были быстрые и внезапные силовые операции.  
На средней палубе располагались каюты экипажа, медотсек и камбуз с кают-компанией. На верхней палубе находился капитанский мостик.  
Под конец Хейл указал на закрытую дверь:  
\- Здесь находится техотсек, не суйся, иначе отправлю покорять космос в одиночку.  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул, и спустя три минуты Дерек оставил его одного перед дверью в каюту:  
\- Обживайся.  
Каюта оказалась стандартных размеров - три на три метра - с бежевыми стенами и мягким настилом. В ней кое-как разместились кровать, шкаф и портативный умывальник, который выдвигался из стены. Стайлз был приятно удивлен наличием последнего.  
Он с разбегу плюхнулся на койку и задумчиво уставился в потолок, разбирая впечатления за день.  
Первым пунктом Стайлз мысленно поблагодарил отца за то, что тот настаивал на обучении медитации и периодических выходах в свет. Стайлзу было неуютно от фальшивых улыбок, за которыми скрывались пропитанные ядом чувства. Хотелось как можно быстрее вымыться.  
После первых выездов так и было: он часами сидел в ванной, до красноты и боли оттирая кожу мочалкой, и всё равно постоянно вспоминал липкие и мерзкие чувства. Но уже спустя дюжину таких выездов стало легче от них отстраняться.  
Разбирая вещи, Стайлз провел пальцами по закрытому контейнеру, раздумывая, что с ним делать. Наконец он положил его на среднюю полку шкафа. Вызывающе, если кто-то вздумает рыться в его вещах, но на корабле нет умельцев, способных открыть замок настроенный на ДНК, а когда Стайлзу понадобится содержимое, то главным будет легкий и быстрый доступ.

Если бы Дерек хуже владел собой, то носился бы сейчас из угла в угол в своей каюте. Вместо этого он неподвижно сидел за столом, и только стук пальцев по пластику выдавал его состояние. Кадет Стайлз, у которого даже фамилии не было, сильно его беспокоил. Дерек не хотел обращаться с просьбой к дяде, но, похоже, другого выхода не было.  
В его личном терминале, к сожалению, этот номер был первым. Ответ пришел меньше чем через минуту: Питер смотрел на него со своей обычной улыбочкой и явно был доволен.  
\- Ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я виновен в половине смертных грехов.  
\- Вообще-то во всех, - поднял брови Дерек.  
Питер в ответ только шире улыбнулся:  
\- Как я рад тебя видеть и слышать, дорогой племянник! Как бы мне ни хотелось думать, что ты по мне соскучился, но даже мое самомнение в данном случае молчит.  
\- Мне нужна информация, нехотя признал Дерек.  
Питер выжидательно смотрел на него. Дерек формулировал вопрос, разглядывая комнату за спиной дяди: в окно, занимающее почти всю заднюю стену, было видно ночное небо. Однако Питер выглядел собранным, как будто Дерек оторвал его от работы. Интересно, он хоть иногда отдыхает от своих интриг?  
\- Генерал Стилински приписал к моей команде нового кадета. Документы в порядке, но кроме имени «Стайлз» нет ничего конкретного.  
\- Ты подозреваешь его в шпионаже?  
\- Генерал не стал бы так поступать, но что-то с этим «Стайлзом» не так. Узнай, кто он и откуда.  
\- А заветное слово?  
Дерека перекосило, а Питер ухмыльнулся, когда он всё же выдавил:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Питер кивнул:  
\- Будешь должен, племянник.  
И отключил связь.  
Видимо, действительно был занят, потому как обычно он не упускал шанса подольше поиздеваться над Дереком.  
Дерек смотрел в потухший экран и прислушивался к никак не хотевшей успокоиться интуиции. Питер, естественно, воспользуется шансом и попросит что-то максимально неприятное и незаконное, но информацию найдет точно.  
Дерек вздохнул, закрыл глаза и позволил себе на минуту расслабиться: обычный вечерний обход через полчаса, а потом можно лечь спать после этого долгого и суматошного дня.

Первым, что увидел Дерек, выйдя утром из каюты, было улыбающееся лицо новичка. Стайлз смотрел на него с восхищением, от которого Дереку стало не по себе.  
\- Кадет Стайлз, что вы тут делаете?  
\- Вас жду, мой капитан! - радостным голосом воскресного школьника отрапортовал тот.  
Дерек хотел было сказать, чтобы новичок звал его по имени, но быстро передумал: если мальчишка с таким же чувством будет говорить «Дерек», как только что сказал «мой капитан», то Дерека, несмотря на всё уважение, команда засмеет.  
\- Зачем, кадет?  
\- Вчера вы не описали круг моих обязанностей, мой капитан!  
Пацан явно наслаждался представлением, а Дерек не хотел тратить на него лишнее время. Когда придет информация от Питера, тогда он и решит, что делать с новичком, а пока пусть тот обживается. К тому же, Дерек был не в настроении: ему предстояла самая скучная работа за последние пять лет. Давно уже команда «Геры» не занималась простой доставкой грузов, но пока он не был уверен, чего ждать от новичка, ничего серьезнее взять не мог.  
\- Осмотритесь, наладьте отношения с командой. Когда вы мне понадобитесь, кадет, я дам знать.  
Дерек развернулся и пошел в рубку, пытаясь заткнуть голос в голове, который твердил, что он позорно сбегает от неоперившегося юнца, радостно кричавшего ему в спину:  
\- Так точно, мой капитан!

Капитан так стремился отделаться от Стайлза, что дал ему в руки карт-бланш. Теперь он мог на законных основаниях приставать к любому члену команды. И хотя больше всего он хотел быть рядом с Дереком, не воспользоваться такой возможностью было бы преступлением.  
Стайлз, довольный произведенным на капитана впечатлением, с улыбкой отправился исследовать свое новое место жительства. Из вчерашней экскурсии он мало что запомнил, потому что сосредоточил всё свое внимание на Дереке. Так что сегодня следовало наверстать упущенное.  
В грузовом отсеке был оборудован своеобразный тренировочный уголок. Тренажеры были собраны из каких-то совершенно непонятных запчастей и мало походили на знакомые Стайлзу, но свою функцию выполняли, в чем убедился Стайлз на примере Бойда, который как раз в это время качал пресс.  
\- Водички принести? Или полотенце?  
В ответ он получил только ничего не выражающий взгляд, а Бойд продолжил заниматься, как будто не услышал даже. Настроение его, во всяком случае, не изменилось.  
Стайлз почувствовал себя оскорбленным: его впервые так нагло игнорировали. Скандал устраивать он не хотел, но расшевелить здоровяка посчитал настоящим вызовом.  
\- И как у вас тут занимаются? Есть расписание?  
Еще один пустой взгляд. Зато Стайлз почувствовал чужое раздражение и пренебрежение. Замечательно, непробиваемых не существует.  
Теперь здоровяк перестал интересовать Стайлза, его внимание захватили тренажеры. Он играл в игру «догадайся о назначении и сумей воспользоваться». Через полчаса он опробовал все тренажеры и признал, что форму на корабле не потеряет.  
Стайлз так увлекся, что не замечал ничего вокруг, поэтому волна интереса, пришедшая со спины, оказалась для него сюрпризом. Обернувшись, он увидел Бойда, который теперь смотрел на него с одобрением, и Эллисон, которая хоть и скрестила руки на груди, но смотрела заинтересованно и по-доброму.  
\- Вы закончили, кадет?  
Стайлз, чуть вспотевший от своих экспериментов, смахнул со лба мокрую прядь и улыбнулся девушке:  
\- Да! И зовите меня просто Стайлз и на «ты».  
Он распахнул глаза - отец говорил, что когда он смотрит таким взглядом, ему положительно невозможно отказать. Эллисон едва заметно улыбнулась, и Стайлз поздравил себя с маленькой, но такой нужной победой.  
\- Что ж, Стайлз, через несколько минут начнется завтрак, так что нам лучше поспешить.  
Эллисон с Бойдом развернулись, и Стайлз заспешил следом.  
\- Конечно! А у нас общие завтраки?  
\- Когда мы не заняты, стараемся есть вместе, а те, кто не успевают, перекусывают, когда им удобно.  
\- Здорово!  
Бойд оглянулся на него, и Стайлз понял, что тот сдерживается, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему было хорошо и весело, хотелось прыгать и кричать.

Этим же вечером Стайлз нашел себе любимое место на корабле - на угловом диване, за спиной привыкшего всегда сидеть во главе стола Дерека. При этом Стайлз не стоял у него «над душой», как выразилась Кора, когда он пришел на мостик, чтобы понаблюдать, чем занят капитан. Дерек расслаблялся, и Стайлз закрывал глаза, купаясь в его ярких и теплых эмоциях.  
Капитан представлялся ему костром. Стайлз смотрел на огонь, грелся в эмоциях, столь жарких, каких он раньше и представить не мог. Весь этот вечер он просидел расслабленно с улыбкой и закрытыми глазами на диване. Его даже приняли за спящего. А вернувшись к себе в каюту, он впервые за очень долгое время быстро и спокойно заснул.  
И кошмары его не преследовали.

[](https://downloader-default1j.disk.yandex.ru/rdisk/6d8bb8e275ebaedf0edb6dc5b9c904e6/mpfs/JLbFDRo8u1f8vj4I_WWvE5JFxtndokUPA5AoHU3UjsQanf10k7o-Xlje9pRKMucnv9E30KegkcuK5ZJBNf0inw==?uid=0&filename=twr1.1385557690.jpg&disposition=inline&hash=&limit=0&content_type=image%2Fjpeg&rtoken=4157daf5ec2f21aed04ecb045b236102&rtimestamp=52f9f105)

Харвест производил еды на половину систем Альянса. Планета весь цикл только тем и занималась, что собирала урожай за урожаем, а на обеих ее лунах находились в основном склады. Именно в порт одного из них и приземлилась «Гера».  
Стайлз впервые был на пограничных планетах, для него уходящие за горизонт однотипные контейнеры выглядели дико.  
Он, в отличие от большинства жителей центральных планет, знал, как на самом деле жили на периферии. Отцу приходила правдивая информация, а взламывать сеть и не попадаться Стайлз научился еще в детстве. К тому же после совершеннолетия отец сам настоял на том, чтобы Стайлз знал о внешних мирах правду. Но знать по сводкам новостей и видеть вживую - это совершенно разные вещи.  
Зрелище подействовало на Стайлза угнетающе. Он помогал таскать контейнеры, постепенно заполняющие грузовой отсек, но старался держаться как можно ближе к членам команды. Конечно, лучше всего было бы находиться рядом с Дереком, но капитан занимался бумагами. Хотя на фоне апатичных работников, которые подвозили к «Гере» всё новые контейнеры, любой член команды был как радуга после долгих месяцев непрекращающегося дождя.  
Стайлз ненавидел серый цвет.  
Дело заняло целый день, и когда они наконец-то стартовали, Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, несмотря на то, что капитан, одобрительно пожавший его плечо после погрузки, разом взорвал серость водоворотом эмоций.  
Стайлз старался избегать тактильного контакта: каждый раз, когда Дерек оказывался рядом, на парня обрушивался шквал эмоций, а в этот раз вообще как будто молнией ударило. Он еле устоял на ногах, кое-как добрался до своей каюты и пять минут пялился на серебристый контейнер, решая, надо ли принять успокоительное или все-таки не стоит. Решив не открывать контейнер, Стайлз захлопнул дверцу шкафа и лег спать.  
Снились ему обжигающе горячие руки.

Дерек был заинтригован: от дядюшки не было вестей уже семь дней. Обычно Питер хвалился, что быстро может достать любую информацию, а тут вдруг пропал. А пока досье не было, Дерек внимательнее приглядывался к Стайлзу. Острый язык, за который паршивца порой хотелось выпороть, был самой яркой его чертой. Однако постепенно, за завтраками, обедами и ужинами Дерек заметил, что Стайлз, несмотря на свое шумное поведение, всеми силами старается избегать чужих прикосновений. Кадет не шарахался от людей, но быстро и, видимо, рефлекторно менял направление движения. Иногда он резко замолкал или вспыхивал весельем и смехом. В другие разы его взгляд застывал на ком-то из членов команды на долгие секунды, а лицо становилось слишком задумчивым. Дерек пытался поймать его взгляд на себе, но так ни разу и не сумел, в его сторону обычно были обращены закрытые глаза, а выражение лица было настолько умиротворенным, что он уже было решил, что Стайлз может спать и стоя, и сидя в любое время суток.  
Кадет был исполнительным, но каким-то непоследовательным. Особенно Дерек запомнил эпизод после погрузки: уставшие члены команды, натаскавшись тяжелых контейнеров, сели на них отдохнуть, глядя на порт. А Стайлз отвернулся, сжался весь, стараясь быть как можно ближе к команде и как можно дальше от открытого пространства. Дерек, довольный быстрой работой, похвалил команду:  
\- Молодцы, теперь можем убираться с этого обломка камня.  
Команда улыбнулась в ответ, а кадет как будто не слышал. Дерек положил руку ему на плечо в ободряющем жесте, а парень под его рукой сначала дернулся всем телом, потом застыл испуганно - у него даже запах изменился - и сбежал вглубь корабля.  
\- Капитан, ты у нас такой страшный, что кадеты разбегаются.  
Эрика иронично выгнула бровь, да и остальные сидели с довольными улыбками. Похоже, только Дерек заметил болезненное выражение на лице Стайлза. Тот именно что сбежал.  
Хейл посмотрел на свою руку, провел по линиям на ладони и мысленно поторопил Питера.

В следующий раз он увидел закаменевшее выражение лица и загнанный взгляд, когда «Гера» подлетала к своему месту назначения. Луна Дора планеты Лазарь имела население всего двести пятьдесят тысяч, но на ней постоянно случались эпидемии, выкашивающие до десяти процентов населения ежегодно. Специально на случай посещения опасных планет была разработана вакцина: в течение стандартного года никакая зараза передаваемая воздушно-капельным путем не прилипнет. Вакцина находилась в стандартных шприцах. Стайлз широко открыл глаза и не моргая смотрел, как Эллисон делает ему укол. Он спокойно поднялся с кресла и встал за дверью рядом с Дереком. Капитан видел, что если бы не выдержка, Стайлз бы разгромил медотсек и убежал с криком - столько во взгляде было страха. Да и стоял он слишком близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство, но все еще избегая контакта.  
Эллисон это тоже заметила. Слава богу, что никого больше в медотсеке не было: остальные не преминули бы пошутить по поводу боязни иголок, а судя по дрожи, обосновавшейся глубоко в теле кадета, ответить на подначки в этот раз он бы не смог.

Дерек решил оставить его на корабле пока не будет точно знать, что с пацаном происходит.  
Вместе с капитаном искать ответственных и договариваться о принятии пайка и медикаментов отправились Эрика, Кора и Бойд. Договорились на удивление быстро: разгрузку назначили на следующий день.

Проблемы начались после сдачи груза. Девушки, утомленные отсутствием развлечений в космосе, отправились в местный бар. Дерек, у которого было правило, что ночью все должны быть на корабле, быстро собрался и отправился на поиски, когда ни одна из них не появилась к отбою. Если они напились, то справиться с тремя фуриями в одиночку он не смог бы, так что когда кадет напросился с ним, Дерек только рукой махнул, понадеявшись на его острый язык, и быстрым шагом пошел к бару, примеченному командой во время разгрузки.  
Стайлз почему-то молчал, хотя обычно его было не заткнуть. А сейчас его взгляд перебегал от одного здания к другому, и с каждым шагом он всё больше хмурился. Капитан ясно чувствовал напряжение, сковавшее кадета, и сам стал внимательнее прислушиваться к шорохам в темноте. К бару оба подошли готовые к драке.  
Дерек открыл дверь и осмотрелся.  
\- Их нет, - прошептали за спиной.  
Дерек резко кивнул и направился к барной стойке.  
Бармен их игнорировал, и это вызывало у Дерека опасения. В барах так ведут себя, только если есть, что скрывать.  
\- Здесь отдыхали мои подруги, где они?  
Дерек был зол, в крови бурлили гормоны: через день-два ему лучше запереться в камере, но пока он мог себя контролировать, хотя в голосе проскользнули рычащие нотки.  
\- Не знаю, они мне не докладывали.  
На лице бармена появилась похабная ухмылка, и только вцепившийся в руку Дерека Стайлз предотвратил удар. Он сделал глубокий вдох и спросил еще раз:  
\- Когда и куда они пошли?  
\- Пару часов назад с какими-то красавчиками.  
Эта фраза мгновенно успокоила Дерека, а кадет сбоку судорожно всхлипнул.  
\- Ты солгал, - Дерек наклонился через стойку и позволил в глазах отразиться зверю, всегда живущему в нем. - А сейчас ты скажешь мне правду.  
Удивительно, но он не боялся нападения со спины, точно знал, что Стайлз смотрит в зал, позволяя ему самому разобраться в ситуации, но прикрывая тылы. Для тренированного ветерана - непозволительная роскошь, но сейчас в Дереке преобладал зверь и он чуял, что может доверять своему кадету.  
\- Полчаса назад ушли. Пьяные. Наверно свалились где-то по дороге.  
Дерек видел страх в глазах и знал, что бармен больше ничего не скажет. Он приложил его лбом об стойку и позволил безжизненно сползти на пол. Развернулся и вышел из притихшего бара, впервые за долгое время полностью снимая ограничения со своих способностей. Воздух тут же наполнился сотней запахов. Дереку понадобилась минута, чтобы отыскать знакомые, прежде чем он рванул по следу, чувствуя как за ним, почти не отставая, мчится Стайлз.

Эллисон Дерек нашел в темном закоулке. Ее запах был сильным, с примесью крови, а сердцебиение таким беспорядочным, что он предупредительно подал голос:  
\- Эллисон.  
Стайлз посматривал в обе стороны дороги, пока Дерек вытаскивал Эллисон из ее укрытия.  
\- Хорошо, что ты меня окликнул, - сказала она, пытаясь дрожащими руками засунуть пистолет в кобуру.  
Дерек втянул воздух, пытаясь определить состояние Эллисон. И в этот момент она потеряла сознание, рухнув в его объятия. Подхватив ее, Дерек на минуту застыл, обдумывая, что делать дальше: он слабо чуял Кору с Эрикой, но к их запаху не примешивалась кровь.  
\- Возвращаемся.

Стайлз с детства не любил иголки. А уж после того, как в «академии» слишком часто встречался с ними, так вообще возненавидел. Хотя больше всего его пугала неизвестность: что случится после очередной инъекции.  
Весь день после укола он был дерганным, расплачиваясь часами отката за пять жалких минут контроля тела, чтобы оно не забилось в судорогах страха перед иглой. Теперь мышцы ему мстили, а в голове настойчиво звучало - что-то не так, что-то случится.

Вечером, когда девушки не вернулись корабль, он молча пошел следом за капитаном. Дерек не стал возражать. Наверное, тоже чувствовал неясное беспокойство. Стайлз видел, как капитан поводил головой, принюхиваясь, и чувствовал возбуждение: Дерек был великолепен. Ощущение угрозы заставляло Стайлза напрячься, в крови циркулировало всё больше адреналина, и, как будто чувствуя его состояние, Дерек крался всё осторожнее, ступал всё быстрее и тише. 

В баре капитан был неподражаем, хотя Стайлз и стоял к нему спиной, контролируя нескольких запоздалых посетителей, всё равно чувствовал крепко сдерживаемую ярость. Феерическое чувство.  
Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и смаковать такое необычное ощущение, но он пристально следил, охраняя своего капитана. Рука лежала на кобуре, и он старался кроме Дерека прочувствовать остальных посетителей. Они ощущались, как липкая слизь, но это было нужно. Грязные чувства у грязных людей - вполне ожидаемо. А вот страх был слишком силен - это было плохо.  
Капитан стремительно вышел из бара и после небольшой заминки целенаправленно помчался куда-то. Стайлз еле успевал за ним, несмотря на все тренировки. Когда Дерек остановился в темной подворотне, Стайлз остался на дороге контролировать подходы, доверяя капитану разобраться с тем, что было у него за спиной. Вокруг не было людей, напрягшись, он чувствовал спящих в окружающих домах, но никого опасного. Зато был отголосок, как эхо - где-то недалеко произошло что-то плохое.

В медотсеке, куда Дерек принес Эллисон, собрался весь мужской состав команды, и началась полная неразбериха. Бойд угрюмо подпирал стену, а Айзек с капитаном суетились вокруг кушетки. Стайлз закрыл глаза, отстраняясь от чужих чувств и вместе с ними запирая свои: он ненавидел _не чувствовать_ , но иногда другого выбора просто не было.  
Он решительно отодвинул Айзека, взял из его рук ножницы и аккуратно, но быстро разрезал рукав, обнажая покрытое кровью плечо.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь?!  
\- Уж я-то знаю, что делаю. В медицине я разбираюсь почти так же хорошо как в информационном взломе.  
\- Ты хакер?  
Совсем не нужная информация, но главное, что они отвлеклись и прекратили мельтешить.  
Стайлз кивнул, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Пулевое по касательной. Ничего серьезного.  
Он нахмурился: Эллисон не должна была потерять сознание от такой легкой раны, и стал обследовать дальше. Под лопаткой обнаружился след от укола.  
\- А вот это уже плохо.  
Пришлось пятнадцать минут ждать результатов анализа крови.  
\- Что там?  
Дерека не удалось выставить из медотсека. Он старался лишний раз не двигаться, но внимательно следил за всеми манипуляциями Стайлза.  
\- Смесь пяти разных седативных и наркотических средств. Просто чудо, что она оставалась в сознании так долго. Скорее всего, из-за того, что они не попали, куда целились.  
Капитан подал голос:  
\- Она стреляла.  
Стайлз не обратил внимания на его слова, сейчас его обязанностью было вывести всю гадость из тела Эллисон, а поисками было кому заняться и без него.  
\- Сначала ее пытались усыпить, так что у нас хорошие шансы найти остальных, - сказал он, прежде чем выставить Дерека из медотсека.

Когда подал сигнал информер, Дерек готов был послать звонившего далеко и надолго, даже если это сам Творец. Но звонил Питер, а с ним такие фокусы не проходили. Злить его было нельзя, а игнорировать - вредно и даже опасно.  
\- Сейчас не время.  
Дерек почти рычал в монитор, а Питер в ответ только безмятежно улыбался так, что Дереку хотелось впиться ему в горло.  
\- Как жаль, а я так надеялся на похвалу. Найти что-то про твоего мальчика оказалось очень сложно.  
\- Он не мой мальчик, - огрызнулся Дерек, но всё же постарался успокоиться и выслушать.  
\- Я переслал тебе максимально полное, насколько сумел разузнать, досье, но и на словах хочу сказать: мальчик, даже если и не твой, совсем не прост. Если бы я верил в судьбу, сказал бы, что это ее проделки. Но, скорее всего, винить или благодарить, как хочешь, ты должен лишь Стилински.  
Питер рассмеялся и выключил связь: он обожал оставлять последнее слово за собой.  
Дерек раздраженно передернул плечами - только со странностями нового кадета сейчас разбираться, - но всё же открыл присланный и зашифрованный файл.  
По мере прочтения он удивительным образом успокаивался. Так он чувствовал себя перед важным боем на войне: шансы выжить минимальны, но долг выполнять надо.  
Со Стайлзом также надо было что-то делать.

Он застал Стайлза в медотсеке.  
\- Седативные я смог нейтрализовать, но наркотики будут действовать еще сутки.  
Дерек кивнул.  
\- У нее бред, мой капитан.  
Дерек мотнул головой, выпроваживая Стайлза. Совсем недавно он удивлялся, каким собранным был кадет, когда у него появился пациент, а сейчас он уже, похоже, расслабился. Дерек проводил его задумчивым взглядом, стараясь контролировать свои эмоции, и подошел к мечущейся на койке Эллисон, которую Стайлзу пришлось привязать эластичными ремнями, чтобы она ничего себе не повредила.  
Дерек взял ее за руку, сосредотачиваясь. Он не любил этого делать, да и голова должна быть ясная, но вытянуть часть отравы всё же мог. Под кожей руки Дерека побежали черные ручейки, он стиснул зубы, ожидая пока организм справится с отравой, а Эллисон замерла. Ее взгляд не сфокусировался, но они слишком долго были вместе: она узнала его присутствие даже в таком состоянии.  
\- Я не смогла. - Сказала она срывающимся дрожащим голосом и, прежде чем снова потерять сознание, добавила: - Их забрали.  
Дерек отпустил ее руку, вышел из медотсека и закрыл за собой дверь. Его взгляд остановился на кадете, и тот согнулся, как от удара.  
\- Ей надо отдохнуть, а нам с тобой - поговорить.  
Стайлз смотрел на него остановившимся взглядом и никак не реагировал на слова. Дерек преднамеренно вторгся в его пространство, заглянул в глаза с расширившимися зрачками и, схватив за руку, потащил в свою каюту. Как бы он себя ни чувствовал, такое на виду не делается.  
\- Ты можешь их найти?  
\- Только почувствовать, если буду рядом.  
Дерек был благодарен, что Стайлз хотя бы не отнекивался.  
Он чувствовал себя так, будто внутри прорвало плотину. Слишком много эмоций, слишком много в крови гормонов.  
Опасно. Несдержанно. И страх Стайлза, оседающий на языке, всё только ухудшал.  
Дерек схватил его за плечи и встряхнул:  
\- Найди их! Почувствуй!  
\- Меня не для этого тренировали. - Сдавленным голосом ответил Стайлз. Дерек почувствовал вкус сожаления и боли и отшвырнул его от себя:  
\- Ты вообще бесполезен!  
Дерек ушел, оставляя на полу своей каюты застывшего кадета. Сейчас не до пацана. Надо найти девочек, а Стайлз справится и сам.

Дерек еле сдерживал превращение. Обостренные чувства и инстинкты вели его вперед. Он оставил всех на корабле: нечего им видеть его в таком состоянии.  
Начал Дерек с подворотни, в которой нашел Эллисон. Людей на улицах было совсем немного, и все они расступались перед стремительно шагающим капитаном. Он быстро нашел место нападения, множество следов указывающих на то, что девушек поджидали, еще через шаг признаки борьбы - Дерек готов был поклясться, что тут кого-то уронила Кора. Несколько капель крови - здесь ранили Эллисон, и больше уже нет следов девушек, кроме уходящих в ту сторону, откуда он пришел, неравномерно расположенных отпечатков Эллисон. Зато мужские, почти неразличимые на пыльной дороге следы, привели его в доки на другом конце городка. Кора с Эрикой были близко.  
Дерек сжал-разжал кулаки, стараясь успокоиться. Взял в руку пистолет, чтобы не начать рвать глотки когтями - нехорошо оставлять такие следы - и отодвинул цельнометаллическую дверь, которую даже запереть не соизволили.  
Он слышал стук восьми сердец, два из них бились неестественно медленно и находились ниже уровня пола. Дерек обозначил свою цель и больше не отвлекался. Несмотря на крепкие внешние стены и дверь, внутренние перегородки были почти картонными.  
Первых двух похитителей он застрелил сквозь стену - быстро и эффективно.  
С остальными пришлось повозиться, и к тому моменту, как он нашел путь в подвал, остался только один похититель.  
Его сердце билось часто, а страх почти сшибал с ног.  
Дерек сбил замок на двери и спрыгнул вниз, игнорируя лестницу - слишком хорошую мишень он на ней представлял бы. От увиденного в маленькой, скудно освещенной комнате у него свело скулы. Последний похититель стоял между двух клеток, в которых лежали Кора и Эрика, пистолет в его подрагивающей руке был направлен на Эрику.  
Он прокричал визгливо:  
\- Убери оружие, иначе я ее убью!  
Дерек молча смотрел на похитителя и тихо, контролируя голос и тон спросил:  
\- Зачем вам девушки?  
\- За таких девок в соседней системе озолотят. С ними даже обращаться хорошо будут. Таких цыпочек покупают не для терраформирования.  
Он улыбнулся похотливо и умер с этой же улыбкой, когда Дерек, держа пистолет у бедра, продырявил ему голову.  
Дереку хотелось устроить охоту на всех работорговцев, но он понимал, что это было бы опрометчиво. Он взвалил девушек на плечи и обходным путем отправился к кораблю. Ничего хорошего из того, что его увидят с таким грузом в городе, не выйдет. Отбиться-то он отобьется, но девушки могут пострадать. Придется добираться до «Геры» лишний час, зато так безопасней.

В медотсеке дежурил Стайлз. Он молча, не глядя на Дерека, занялся девушками. Коек было всего две, потому Эрику пришлось уложить на мат, принесенный Бойдом из спортзала.  
Стайлз быстро и аккуратно чистил кровь Коре и Эрике. У Коры еще обнаружилась шишка на затылке.  
\- Возможно сотрясение.  
Такой деловой, холодный Стайлз, игнорирующий его, Дереку категорически не нравился.

Дерек старался выглядеть спокойным, несмотря на бушевавшего внутри зверя, ему надо было сделать еще многое. Дерек метался по кораблю, стремясь как можно быстрее улететь с луны, и чувствовал, как всё сильнее давят стены. На «Гере» была оборудована специальная каюта. Фактически - звуконепроницаемая, укрепленная камера. Только она могла сдержать буйство Дерека, когда зверь вырывался наружу. При других обстоятельствах он бы уже заперся, но сейчас необходимо было увести «Геру» как можно дальше. Он не сомневался, что сеть работорговцев была обширная, и если похитители успели кому-нибудь пообещать двух девушек, их могли уже искать.  
Связываться с работорговцами, когда половина команды находилась в медотсеке, а он сам в любой момент мог сорваться, было нельзя. А докладывать выше - бесполезно. Работорговлю не поощряли, но и не препятствовали ей. Люди при терраформировании подозрительно быстро умирали, так что новые переселенцы, даже если были недобровольными, не вызывали вопросов. А то, что некоторых, особенно привлекательных, отправляли на более цивилизованные планеты, никого не беспокоило.  
Хорошо, что в команде привыкли: раз в месяц примерно в течение суток капитана лучше не трогать. Кадету же правила, как обычно, были не писаны. Стайлз раздражал Дерека одним своим присутствием. Несмотря на то, что он был удивительно молчалив, его взгляд прожигал спину.  
Дерек понимал, что пацан обиделся, но не собирался ему потакать, даже несмотря на то, что девушек кадет лечил профессионально.

Дерек был на мостике один, когда к нему поднялся Стайлз. У кадета был больной, какой-то отсутствующий взгляд:  
\- Со всеми тремя все в порядке. Эллисон уже к вечеру сможет встать, но еще недели две ей нужно беречь руку. Коре придется неделю полежать. Сотрясение весьма сильное.  
Сухие слова по-существу, произнесенные нейтрально-вежливым голосом. И никакого «мой капитан». Дереку вдруг захотелось снова услышать, как Стайлз это говорил: с особенным придыханием. Выделяя каждое слово интонацией, как будто раскрывал тайну.  
Дерек пристально рассматривал его.  
\- Оказывается, ты качественно выдрессирован.  
Дереку доставили удовольствие и вскинутая голова, и кривая ухмылка на бледном лице. А вот ответных слов он не ждал.  
\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, тебя дрессировали дольше. Что, клинический случай идиотизма? Даже простые команды выполнять не можешь? Как там: лежать, сидеть, фас?  
Тело Дерека среагировало само. Спустя мгновение он уже сжимал шею кадета руками.  
\- Мелкий гаденыш.  
У него вышел даже не рык, а шипение. Непреодолимое желание оторвать Стайлзу голову захлестнуло Дерека - руки сжались. Опомнился он, только когда глаза Стайлза закатились, а его тело вдруг стало намного тяжелее.  
Дерек испуганно отдернул руки, и Стайлз в беспамятстве свалился на пол. Он боялся прикасаться к кадету, но не мог оставить его в таком состоянии на полу. Вздохнув, Дерек поднял его и отнес в каюту.  
У Стайлза оказалось выдержанное темно-синее постельное белье, на фоне которого кадет казался еще бледнее, чем был. Дерек заворожено уставился на наливающиеся синевой отпечатки своих рук на тонкой шее Стайлза. Он непроизвольно потянулся, чтобы обвести их пальцами и, лишь почувствовав тепло кожи, очнулся и отдернул руку.  
Дереку срочно нужно было в камеру. 

Когда щелкнула, открываясь, дверь, Дерек лежал на циновке, свернувшись калачиком. Тихий щелчок прозвучал громом.  
Дерек не думал, что уже прошли заложенные в таймер десять часов. Буйство кончилось не так давно, усталыми глазами он прослеживал процарапанные в цельнометаллических листах борозды. Ему давно не было так стыдно, как сегодня: Дерек понятия не имел, как сможет смотреть Стайлзу в глаза.  
Однако за завтраком, на который собралась вся команда, Стайлз, одетый в темную водолазку, удивительно сочетавшуюся с кругами под глазами, вел себя как обычно шумно, и на удивление менее дергано. Он несколько раз задерживал на Дереке взгляд, но больше внимания уделял своим пациенткам.  
Дерек решительно поднялся из-за стола, отправляясь выполнять свои непосредственные обязанности.  
\- Зайдите на мостик, кадет.  
Стайлз поднял на него спокойные глаза:  
\- У меня после завтрака осмотр, - он кивнул на девушек, которые переводили заинтересованные взгляды с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно, - надо убедиться, что у препаратов не было отсроченных эффектов.  
Дерек кивнул, не отводя от него взгляд:  
\- Тогда найди меня после осмотра.  
Ему в спину донеслось:  
\- Конечно, мой капитан.  
И на душе стало немного легче.

Спину холодил пол, голова раскалывалась от удара, но Стайлзу было всё равно. В голове крутилась, как заевшая пластинка, чужая фраза: «Ты бесполезен!», и с каждым повтором его губы кривились всё сильнее.  
Когда холодно стало не только спине, но и лицу, Стайлз поднял руку, проводя по щекам. На пальцах: слезы вперемешку с кровью. Так знакомо. И голова болит привычно - ему говорили, что так надо. Но он надеялся, что больше этого не будет. Верил, что после того, как папа его забрал из «академии», прекратятся припадки, истерики, кровь из носа и головные боли.  
И вот он тут - на полу в каюте капитана, снова, как в детстве, - лежит беспомощный.  
Стайлз мотнул головой и тут же застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы: голова взорвалась болью. Он поднялся и отправился к себе в каюту. Не хватало только, чтобы Дерек пришел и увидел его в таком состоянии.  
Смыв кровь с лица, Стайлз посмотрел в зеркало. Ему совсем не понравилось увиденное: слезы, текущие из глаз, кривящиеся губы - истерика уже начиналась, стараясь утопить его в отвращении и боли. Стайлз не мог позволить этому произойти.  
Привычно приложил палец к опознавателю - легкий укол и тихий щелчок открывшейся крышки. Дозатор и дюжина ампул для него - внутри бесцветная жидкость. Ее можно даже пить, только сейчас Стайлзу был нужен мгновенный эффект. Дозатор к сонной артерии - привычно слегка наклонить голову, чтобы было удобнее, и вот уже по телу бежит успокаивающий коктейль, блокирующий чувства и эмоции. В таком состоянии он был почти машиной: даже боль не чувствовал.  
Но за всё надо было платить, и риск искусственно полученного спокойствия был слишком высок.

Когда Дерек принес Кору с Эрикой, Стайлз ничего не почувствовал.  
Он быстро осмотрел девушек, смешал нужный коктейль для выведения из организма наркотиков и спокойно отчитался капитану. Дерек смотрел на него странно: Стайлз видел бешенство в его глазах, но было что-то еще, и он был рад, что блокада до сих пор держалась. Стайлз сомневался, что ему могло бы понравиться то, что сейчас бурлило в Дереке.  
\- Оказывается, ты качественно выдрессирован.  
Слова ударили в стену его спокойствия и смели ее к чертовой бабушке: слишком правдивы они были. Препарат не мог подавлять до бесконечности и при сильной вспышке эмоций - наоборот усиливал их.  
На Стайлза нахлынули воспоминания: как его приучали чувствовать, как чередовали успокаивающие и возбуждающие препараты, добиваясь управляемой эмпатии, и как развив ее до того, что было для него пределом, поставили новую задачу.  
Не чувствуй.  
Не чувствуй других.  
Не чувствуй себя.  
Делай.  
Делай идеально.  
Выполняй приказы.  
После этого он смог почувствовать _всё_ и, наверное, именно в тот момент сошел с ума. Во всяком случае, когда его отдавали отцу, то думали, что он не воспринимает действительность. Доктора так между собой и говорили: «Испорченный материал».  
Но он закалился, а сейчас какой-то гребаный вояка смел говорить ему, что у докторов получилось.  
Стайлз чувствовал в себе трещину, в которую хлынули все эмоции. Усиленные препаратом они грозили поджарить ему мозг.  
Чтоб ты сдох!  
Прежде, чем он умрет - сделает то, от чего зарекался. Стайлз ударил в ответ. В конце концов, он не был единственным в комнате «испорченным материалом».  
\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, тебя дрессировали дольше. Что, клинический случай идиотизма? Даже простые команды выполнять не можешь? Как там: лежать, сидеть, фас?  
Стайлз видел, что попал в цель. Слишком больно было, и так естественно в ответ сделать больно другому. Он говорил и говорил, пока на его горле не сжались пальцы.  
Глаза напротив отливали красным. Стайлз видел фото в файле Дерека. Эту стадию называли «Альфа», и опаснее не было ничего. До того самого момента, как сознание покинуло его, Стайлз смотрел в светящиеся красные глаза Дерека.  
Что ж, даже если это было последнее, что он видел в своей жизни, то она всё равно не прошла зря. 

Очнулся Стайлз в своей каюте, на койке. Шея немилосердно болела, а когда он попробовал говорить, из горла вырвался только хрип. И вместе с тем сознание было удивительно ясным.  
Так странно: он был жив.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и раскинул чувства шире, обнаружив всех членов команды. Хуже всего было капитану. Стайлз со стороны наблюдал за метаниями зверя в клетке, прислушиваясь к состоянию Дерека. И только когда капитан успокоился, Стайлз сумел заснуть.  
Никакой ненависти и желания задеть больнее не было и в помине.  
За завтраком Дерека всё еще мучила вина за содеянное, но Стайлз уже простил его. Он пришел в его каюту с намерением убедить своего капитана, что всё хорошо.  
Дерек стоял спиной к нему, такой напряженный, и Стайлз сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Обнял его со спины, положил руки на прикрытую футболкой грудь и вжался лицом в основание шеи. Было спокойно, да и мышцы под его руками на мгновение затвердевшие еще сильнее, начали расслабляться.  
\- Всё хорошо.  
Его голос звучал глухо, но Стайлз знал, что Дерек его услышал.  
В ответ раздался невнятный хмык.  
\- Правда, всё хорошо. Ты сделал больно мне. Я сделал больно тебе. Мы квиты.  
Дерек повернулся к нему, одновременно выворачиваясь из объятия, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Капитан нерешительно протянул руку, и когда Стайлз не отшатнулся и никак не прореагировал на его движение, осторожно отогнул ворот водолазки. Стайлз знал, что Дерек видел черные отпечатки своих пальцев на бледной коже. Весьма неприятное зрелище, если судить по взгляду Дерека. Стайлзу же этот отпечаток был скорее приятен, ведь это значило, что кому-то, кроме отца, он был небезразличен.  
\- Прости.  
Стайлз отреагировал единственно возможным образом:  
\- Прощаю.  
Дерек убрал руку и сказал, чуть помедлив:  
\- Меня действительно тренировали. Почти так, как ты сказал.  
Стайлз кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал, пожал плечами и сказал то, что скрывал даже от отца:  
\- Меня тоже.  
Дерек смотрел на него с болезненным интересом. Стайлз чувствовал сплетающиеся внутри капитана нежность, привязанность и ответственность. Почти то же, что чувствовал он сам. С того самого момента, как впервые увидел Дерека Хейла, Стайлз чувствовал связь с ним, только пытался сопротивляться, когда понял, что капитан его не принимает. А вот сейчас можно было отпустить себя: наконец-то всё правильно.  
Дерек принял его.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в Дереке, непроизвольно потянулся к нему. Руки Дерека удержали его от падения. Стайлз понятия не имел, сколько они так простояли, пока он не почувствовал на грани восприятия что-то по-настоящему страшное.  
Стайлз отстранился и нахмурился, а потом крепко зажмурился, прежде чем произнести:  
\- Мой капитан, у нас проблемы.  
\- Хоть раз хотелось бы услышать что-то хорошее.  
\- Вы хорошо выглядите, мой капитан.  
Он попытался улыбнуться - сдерживать подкрадывающееся безумие было с каждым мгновением всё тяжелее, но промолчать Стайлз не мог.  
Видимо, Дерек увидел по его лицу, что всё серьезно, потому что вопросительно поднял бровь. Стайлз произнес единственное слово:  
\- Пожиратели.

Дерек помчался на пустующий мостик: на радаре светящейся точкой был обозначен корабль, пролетающий по курсу, пересекающему курс «Геры». На точке не было написано «пожиратели», но во-первых, Стайлза, который прибежал с ним, трясло так, что зубы стучали, а во-вторых, Дерек получил видео.  
Скелеты прибитые к обшивке могли быть только у них. Как и радиационный след: нормальные люди сгорели бы через несколько минут.  
Но они не люди. Они _пожиратели_.  
Дерек включил общее по кораблю оповещение:  
\- Мимо нас пролетает корабль, принадлежащий пожирателям, - он совсем не хотел вступать в бой, команда была не в лучшей форме. - Эллисон, Эрика, Айзек и Бойд - на пушки. Первыми не стрелять. Если они не сменят курс для перехвата, в бой не вступать. Через пять минут будет понятно.  
Он отключился и повернулся к Стайлзу. Кадет обнимал себя за плечи, словно мерз, его всего трясло, а звуки, которые вылетали из его рта Дерек никак не мог идентифицировать. Это было страшно, но хуже всего оказался взгляд Стайлза: он точно был где-то в другом месте, не фокусировался, даже когда Дерек махал перед его лицом рукой. И место это было явно неприятным.  
Стайлз открыл рот, и на волю вырвался тоскливый бессловесный вой. Дерек на мгновение замер, а потом кинулся к Стайлзу, когда тот упал на пол, подергиваясь в судорогах.  
Пощечины и крики не помогали. Дерек тряс Стайлза, но тот слишком погрузился в ужасы чужих чувств. Дерек вспомнил досье: шок может вывести его из этого состояния. Только какой тут шок? Дерек хлопнул в ладоши - громкий резкий звук мог помочь.  
Стайлз пискнул и попытался свернуться в клубок. Судороги продолжались, и Дереку пришлось его держать, чтобы кадет не переломал себе кости. Дерек беспомощно смотрел на Стайлза, ужас и боль которого превратили его запах в гремучий коктейль. Дерек поблагодарил бога, что уже перебесился. С высоким уровнем гормонов зверя в крови он бы мог растерзать Стайлза только из-за запаха.  
Дерек заставил себя успокоиться. Крепко взял Стайлза за трясущиеся плечи. Он еще не знал, что будет делать, когда от мыслей его отвлекла неестественная тишина. Стайлз больше не стонал, не кричал и не хрипел - только беззвучно открывал рот в попытке вдохнуть.  
Дерек прижался своими губами к его. Долгий выдох в поцелуй. Чувство нежности и заботы, которое он попытался влить в невинное прикосновение, укутать и закрыть им Стайлза от ужасов, которые тот переживал.  
Почувствуй меня!  
Губы Стайлза дрогнули, а тело отпустила судорога. Кадет со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух и накинулся на Дерека: сжал руками, обвил ногами, вжался полностью. Сильно-сильно.  
Дерек поглаживал его по спине, приговаривая что-то успокаивающее на ухо, чувствуя, как футболка промокает:  
\- Тише, тише. Я тут. С тобой. Всё хорошо.  
В ответ Дерек услышал тихое, сказанное сорванным хриплым голосом:  
\- Они заняты.  
Дерек непроизвольно вздрогнул, боясь представить, что может чувствовать Стайлз, воспринимая одновременно и пожирателей и их жертв. Он обнял кадета сильнее, целуя мокрые от пота волосы.  
\- Мы продолжим, - хриплым и тихим, но уверенным голосом произнес Стайлз.  
\- Что?  
\- Они пролетят мимо, и мы продолжим. Обещай.  
Дерек не был уверен, что это хорошее решение, но, возможно, Стайлз знал лучше.  
\- Обещаю.

Дерек передал команде, что можно расслабиться, и поменял курс, прокладывая самый быстрый путь к центральным мирам. Им всем не помешает отдохнуть на каком-нибудь пляже.  
Пока Дерек всё это делал, Стайлз его так и не отпустил. Он прижимался к его боку, стараясь не мешать, а руки, крепко стиснутые вокруг его торса, подрагивали.  
Дерек не знал, что с ним делать, но отпускать тоже не собирался.  
\- Как тебе помочь?  
\- У меня в каюте есть специальное успокоительное, - его голос прервался, и Дерек инстинктивно обнял кадета. - Но ты действуешь на меня лучше.  
На Дерека смотрели яркие глаза, в которые уже начали возвращаться бесшабашные искры.  
Это было наглядным подтверждением слов Стайлза.  
\- Как капитан я должен следить за состоянием членов моей команды.  
\- Тогда, мой капитан, вы должны знать, что в ближайшие сутки кадет Стайлз, находящийся под вашей опекой, остро нуждается в вашем присутствии. - Стайлз постарался улыбнуться, и Дерек поцеловал его в награду за усилия. - И в тесном контакте.  
Дерек улыбнулся:  
\- Надо будет позвонить генералу Стилински.  
Стайлз замер, а Дерек аккуратно пригладил его волосы.  
\- В конце концов, он должен узнать, что я не собираюсь через полгода отпускать его сына.  
Стайлз расслабился и фыркнул:  
\- Папа и так знает. Я с самого начала сказал, что хочу быть с тобой. А Стилински всегда получают, что хотят.  
Дерек кивнул, прижимая его к себе:  
\- А Хейлы своего никогда не отпускают. Так что даже не надейся.  
\- Ха, я еще не твой.  
\- Это легко исправить. Но сначала - в душ.

Как Стайлз и говорил - он постоянно прикасался к Дереку. За те несколько секунд, на которые им пришлось отпустить друг друга, чтобы раздеться - Стайлз опять начал дрожать. А из глаз тихо и почти незаметно полились слезы.  
Дерек затянул его под теплую воду, прижимая к себе. Удивительно, но в этом не было ничего сексуального. Он просто хотел утешить Стайлза, который переживай пост-эффект от встречи с пожирателями.

Теплые струи лились на голову и спину, смешивались со слезами на лице, обновляя.  
Стайлз всегда любил воду. А объятия Дерека оказались настолько же надежными, как он и думал.  
Он наконец-то полностью расслабился, отчищаясь от чужих эмоций.  
Всё-таки пожиратели - люди. Звери, даже убивая, такого не чувствуют. Только люди могут получать удовольствие, причиняя страдания другим. Особенно мыслящим существам.  
Нежность и забота, которой окутал его Дерек, помогали, но их не хватало. Это были сильные эмоции, но спокойные. Они заглушали неистовство, что до сих пор эхом бродило в нем, но не могли с ним полностью справиться. Нужно было что-то сильнее.  
Стайлз развернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Дереку, дотронулся до скул, провел пальцем ниже, переходя на шею.  
Да, желание определенно сильнее, чем забота.  
А страсть, разгорающаяся от простых мимолетных прикосновений - именно то, что нужно.  
Память непостоянна.  
И Стайлз хотел запомнить этот день другим.  
Он потянулся к губам Дерека, становясь жадным и агрессивным. Капитан не уступал, давил в ответ, заставляя шире раскрыть рот и глотать стоны.  
Руки естественно легли на плечи, а Дерек медленно спустил свои вдоль его спины, пробежался пальцами по позвоночнику и, наконец, остановил ладони на ягодицах.  
Ощущение больших ладоней и пальцев, лениво поглаживающих нежную кожу, вырвало из Стайлза стон. Он откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь.  
Они не обращали внимания, что вода уже выключилась. Стояли, тесно прижавшись, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза.  
Стайлз не мог оторваться, он плавится в Дереке, ощущая всей кожей ответное желание, которое вызывало мурашки по телу.  
Дерек выдохнул хрипло:  
\- В кровать.  
Стайлз пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться и вспомнить, зачем нужны слова:  
\- Ведите, мой капитан.  
Хриплый смех Дерека вызвал у Стайлза приятную дрожь, и тянущий жар в паху. Слава богу, что в каюте капитана собственный душ и до кровати - один шаг.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза. Он уже увидел всё, что хотел. Сейчас главное - чувствовать.  
Дерек, кажется, понял его без слов. Взял всё в свои руки, позволяя Стайлзу лежать расслабленно. Дерек непрерывно прикасался к нему, поглаживал круговыми движениями.  
Стайлз тоже дотрагивался до Дерека, проверяя на реальность.  
Страсть захлебнулась в Дереке нежностью. Это было главным, и даже боль казалась Стайлзу удивительно правильной.  
Этакий якорь, чтобы не потеряться в океане нежности.  
Стайлз засмеялся. Он чувствовал влагу на своих щеках. Но на этот раз всё было по-другому:  
смех и слезы от переполняющего счастья.  
Дерек сбился с размеренного ритма, недоумевая от чего он смеется, и Стайлз решил объяснить:  
\- Чувствую себя, как новобрачная.  
Спокойствие и уверенность омывали его. Так хорошо. Дерек действительно понимал.  
Шепот на ухо:  
\- В радости и горе.  
У него перехватило дыхание:  
\- В болезни и здравии.  
\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
Стайлз открыл глаза - взгляд Дерека был предельно серьезным. Стайлз обвел пальцами его скулы, задержался на губах и шепнул:  
\- Мы точно ненормальные.  
Дерек знакомо усмехнулся, Стайлз был уверен, что видел такое же выражение в зеркале.  
\- Правительство это даже задокументировало.  
Стайлз засмеялся, впиваясь в плечи Дерека, отвечая на собственнический поцелуй:  
\- Они сделали нам хороший подарок, мой капитан.

Резкий громкий звук выдернул Стайлза из сладких сновидений.  
\- Да.  
Голос со сна был хриплым, Стайлз потянулся и только тогда понял, что не один. Дерек тоже начал просыпаться, Стайлз смотрел на него с улыбкой, пока не услышал покашливание за спиной.  
Резко повернувшись, Стайлз вытаращенными глазами посмотрел на стол и выдохнул:  
\- Вот черт, надо убрать голосовое управление.  
Генерал Стилински, рассматривая сына, согласно кивнул, однако прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, раздался другой сигнал. Стайлз вздрогнул, а Дерек, так же как минуту до того сам Стайлз, спросонья ответил:  
\- Да.  
Стайлз смотрел на второе развернувшееся окно и локтем поспособствовал пробуждению своего капитана. Когда глаза Дерека сфокусировались, он простонал:  
\- Вот черт.  
Генерал Стилински засмеялся:  
\- Вы удивительно похожи.  
Питер, осматривая пару на кровати, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Точно мои мысли, генерал Стилински.  
Дерек нахмурился и притянул Стайлза ближе к себе. Положил голову ему на плечо и поинтересовался:  
\- Мы вам не мешаем?  
\- Ну что вы, капитан Хейл. Думаю, у нас есть, что обсудить с вашим дядюшкой.  
\- Так может, вы сами созвонитесь?  
Стайлз устроился удобнее в объятиях Дерека, с интересом наблюдая за разворачивающимся представлением.  
\- Я волновался, сын. Ты ни разу мне не позвонил.  
\- Не было ничего интересного.  
Стайлз погладил напрягшуюся руку Дерека. Питер хмыкнул на его слова:  
\- А я слышал другое. Да и ваша поза мне кажется очень интересной.  
Дерек тихо, но выразительно зарычал - Стайлз почувствовал на шее его теплое дыхание.  
\- Капитан обязан заботиться о благополучии членов своей команды.  
Стайлз старался говорить сухо, официальным тоном. Дерек хмыкнул, а отец улыбнулся:  
\- Это значит, что я могу пока не ждать тебя домой?  
Стайлз улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
\- Ага.  
\- Что ж, наверное, нам стоит оставить детей наедине. А у нас с вами, генерал, кажется, есть несколько пересекающихся интересов.  
\- Действительно.  
\- Будь хорошим мальчиком, Дерек.  
Питер ухмыльнулся и отключился.  
\- Я рад за тебя, сын.  
Отец отключился следом.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, целуя Дерека в сжатые губы:  
\- Видишь, и никому звонить не надо. 


End file.
